


The Massage

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Skoulson Sex Cabin, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Sokovia Accords are repealed and SHIELD has finished clearing up, Daisy and Phil take a break at The Retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> I am, apparently, in total flash fiction mode right now.

"You know, I think your hands are your best feature," Daisy said in a soft voice.

The hands in question, which had been massaging her middle back, stopped moving.

"My hands? Really?" Coulson asked in a pleasant tone.

She chuckled, picturing the face he was making. "Yeah. Well, no, okay, your second best feature – after your mouth."

He lifted his hands up and she turned her head where they rested on her arms and looked back at him as he knelt beside her. 

"You think my mouth is my best feature?" He looked pretty put out, she thought, and she couldn't contain herself any longer: laughter filled the air of the lake shore, and she rolled onto her back, grabbing Coulson as she moved, so that he was tugged down onto the blanket on which she'd been lying while he gave her the massage.

"Gotcha!" she crowed, and began kissing him even as she rolled him onto his back and straddled his body with her own. His cock was half-hard beneath his shorts, and she felt a surge of desire between her legs. 

"You're so easy, Phil," she teased.

"Am not," he answered with a pout.

"Are too," she said, giggling, then ground herself on his cock, which stiffened and thickened between her thighs.

He groaned loudly, which sent another jolt of desire to her sex, and she wasted no time in lifting her body up long enough to pull his shorts down so that his rampant erection was exposed. Then she tugged on the strings at the sides of her bikini bottoms, and pulled the material free.

"What about – " Coulson began, but the rest of the question was lost in another groan as she clasped his cock and sank down onto it.

"Fuck!" he muttered breathlessly – his vibrations told her exactly how aroused he was, and she couldn't help tightening her muscles around him.

"It's okay, Phil," she said reassuringly, "I freely admit that your cock is totally your best feature, especially when you've got it buried inside me."

He moaned, then grabbed her hips and thrust upwards, and she leaned down and bit carefully on his bottom lip.

He began swearing, even as he continued to thrust upwards. Daisy met his moves with moves of her own, riding him deep and hard.

"Gonna come," he warned her after a few more minutes.

"Come for me, Phil," she said eagerly.

He grunted, and she tightened her muscles around his cock, and a moment later he came hard with a loud yell, and Daisy felt her own orgasm more or less explode through her body. 

She slumped down on top of him, and he wrapped his arms loosely around her, slowly sliding the palm of his left hand up and down her spine.

"You're a monster," he told her.

"Oh yes," she agreed cheerfully.

"But you're my monster, and I love you."

"Love you too, Phil," she said, and kissed him tenderly to prove it.

She could feel sleep creeping up on her, and she decided that a nap could be just as relaxing as a massage – and maybe she'd get the chance to finish the massage later, or even tomorrow, although the way that Coulson was now rhythmically squeezing her buttocks made her wonder whether he was planning on picking up right where he'd left off.

"Sleep," he told her softly. "I've got your back."

"Thanks." She allowed her eyes to close, and couldn't help thinking that this long weekend at the Retreat was exactly what they both needed after the post-Sokovia Accords clean up. She hadn't expected to start a sexual relationship with her sometime former boss, but she couldn't regret it, not when she'd been in love with him since the first time he took her out for a ride in Lola.

She felt herself sinking into sleep, and couldn't help smiling as she felt Coulson's vibrations relaxing beneath her. His lips brushed her cheek and she smiled more widely. 

For now, at least, everything was pretty much perfect, and she hoped it would last.


End file.
